Cropsy:The Nightmare Of Your Dreams!
by isaisamazing
Summary: The unexpected happens. The bunk is enjoying the camp-out, except Chelsea. what happens when one of them disappears and the whole bunk is scattered. Will Cropsy get to all of them. Will all of them get out alive?


Chelsea's POV

I ran rapidly in the woods in tears. I still couldn't believe I called Alex a drug addict! After all the mean things I said that was the final straw. I couldn't take it anymore!

Especially, after Jenna called me "unbelievable". I felt beyond embarrassed and UPSET!

I didn't even care that Belle-my freaky new counselor-was calling my name furiously…I had to get out of there. All the girls are so snarky and mean, even Gaby. Although I shouldn't have pushed her in the mud! I feel terrible about everything.

I bet those girls don't even care that I left. They probably wanted to get rid of me. I knew I shouldn't have come back to Camp Lakeview this summer. What's the point! They didn't even ask me how my father was doing, which was even worse. They only cared about Alex!

It was really dark that night and I couldn't see a thing, especially since I was running and covered in tears. Everything is so blurry!

Suddenly I started thinking about what Tori said about Cropsy. Gaby thought he was fake, but all the other girls were scared to death. What if he really was ALIVE!

Out of nowhere, I tripped on a rock and started rolling down a hill scraping myself everywhere with the branches…..and everything went black…

Natalie's POV

I started biting my nails in fear. I stopped for a moment…wait I never do that! I stopped.

My bunkmates and I were scattered around the fire circle in groups of two or three. We were on a camping trip in the woods because our camp director, wanted all of us to get along. I was beyond worried about Chelsea….what if she's gotten attacked by Cropsy! I wondered if she was okay. Tori really scared all of us with her Cropsy story. Now all of us-well most of us-believe that Cropsy is real.

Alex was crying because before Chelsea left she called her a drug addict just because she was putting on her insulin. Alex was a diabetic. Brynn and Jenna were putting an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Alex, Chelsea is just a bossy and mean person…forget about what she said." Jenna said her eyes full of concern and curiosity.

Alex wiped her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm crying." She said taking a deep breath.

"By the way, not to alarm anyone but it's been a pretty long time and Chelsea still has not come back yet..." Brynn said concerned.

"Your right Brynn. Do you think Cropsy cut her head off! Or did something to her!" Valerie said her eyes widening.

"Come on guys, do you really think that Cropsy is real. It's just a made up character in a scary story." Gaby said rolling her eyes.

Tori gave her a look. "Who says I'm kidding about this, Gaby?" Tori said glaring at her.

Gaby narrowed her eyes. "Whatever!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Gaby is always saying snarky things to people.

Belle who was watching us with a pale expression on her face-if she can get any paler, she's like a ghost- said," I'm going to go look for Chelsea. Anyone want to come?"

"I'm coming!" I said without even realizing it. I wanted to apologize to her for saying the mean things I said about her that she heard.

The other girls chimed no. "Clarissa I want you to stay with the other girls okay?" Belle asked was our CIT [counselor in training] Clarissa nodded confidently. Belle and I started off, into the dark, DARK woods…...

Alex's POV

I stared nervously into the mysterious fog, watching as it crept up closer than ever.

Everyone was petrified. Even Gaby, who says she doesn't believe in Cropsy or that Chelsea isn't hurt. Everyone was also really quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Ok guys, who wants to read magazines!" Clarissa said weirdly cheerfully. I glanced at the other girls and they said nothing.

Neither did I.

My eyes widened as I saw a shadow crossing between the woods near the ring of fire. I rubbed my eyes and saw it again, but in a different direction.

Do I have low blood sugar…I wondered blinking my eyes furiously. Alyssa met my eye and met my look over at the crossing shadows.

Alyssa looked at Alex with lopsided expression. What is that? She mouthed. I don't know! I mouthed back.

"Um Clarissa, do you mind if Alex and I go to near the lake? We want to look at something?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Alright, but don't go too far girls okay. I'll be watching you." Clarissa said worriedly. Alyssa nodded grabbed my arm and pulled me near the lake.

I looked at her with a bewildered expression.

Alyssa sighed.

"Look I only did that, so we don't scare the other girls and then get Clarissa even more worried." She said.

"Oh now I get it, sorry. I think that I have low blood sugar, but I'm not sure." I said rubbing my head.

Alyssa looked concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Now what was that?" Alyssa asked with a face of horror.

My eyes widened. "I think that we are not the only people here at this campsite…." I said as my head started to drip with sweat.

"We have to tell the others." Alyssa whispered sullenly.

I was silent for a second. Then, we both heard heavy footsteps coming our way.

Natalie's POV

Belle and I were walking fast through the woods silently. I broke the silence.

"Do you think Chelsea's okay?" I asked worriedly.

Belle looked at me for a moment and then looked away. "I don't know, Natalie to be honest, but I'll promise you that we'll find Chelsea." She said less than confident.

My hands got all clammy. What if Chelsea was seriously hurt? Something really bad could've happened to her? These woods in the dark are not exactly what you call safe…

Alex's POV

Alyssa and I ran back to the campsite as fast as we could. Out of breath and really lightheaded I yelled," Guys its Cropsy! Alyssa and I heard heavy footsteps coming this way!" Everyone looked at each other petrified and really worried!

"Alex you don't look so good. Candace fetch me her insulin, and quickly!" Clarissa yelled motioning for Candace to move.

Candace dashed to the tent and grabbed her insulin kit and ran out back.

"Here Alex!" She said pushing it to her.

I shook her head. "I have low blood sugar." I said light headed.

"Does anyone have something sweet?" Clarissa asked panicky.

"I have some rice krispies and sour worms." Jenna said grabbing her candy from her pocket and reaching her hand out to me.

"Thanks Jenna." I said eating the candy quickly. We kept hearing heavy footsteps coming our way. Louder and LOUDER!

"Give me my ARM!" A man yelled out in the distance. The voice felt really close!

Everyone screamed and shrieked as they scattered into different directions. I went with Brynn and Alyssa.

We ran as quickly as we could. I was extremely terrified. I was dripping with sweat and I was losing my energy…especially since I still had low sugar. I was still dizzy and as I ran everything was blurry!

Natalie's POV

Belle and I heard screaming and footsteps in the distance…

"Belle, what was that?!" I asked terrified.

Belle looked paler than ever. "I don't know, Natalie. Let's just focus on finding Chelsea…wherever she is." Belle said less than confident. I felt that Belle was hiding something, but I don't know what.

"Give me my ARM!" A man yelled. The voice felt REALLY close!

Belle and I shrieked and ran for our lives. I don't think I've been this scared in my entire life. I couldn't even see anything as I was running. Everything was pitch black. I didn't even know if Belle was still with me.

I stopped after I noticed that I didn't hear anything creepy.

"Uh, Belle are you there?" I asked my voice cracking on each word. I heard nothing…

"Belle!" I said a little louder. I was trembling with fear! Someone grabbed my arm and cupped my mouth. I was struggling to scream for help! Then, I was thrown off a hill and was screaming as I tumbled down…

Alex's POV

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Brynn, Alyssa, and I screamed as we kept running. Brynn and I bumped into each other and fell. Alyssa slipped and fell on top of us.

"Are you guys okay?" Alyssa asked us.

"I'm fine." I grunted.

"Me too." Brynn grumbled. I started to get up when I became face to face with a guy. WITH ONLY ONE ARM!

The guy grabbed Alyssa and ran off with her. "No!" Brynn yelled as she ran after him. I did the same.

We kept on running until we were out of breath. Suddenly, we realized that the guy we were chasing left with ALYSSA! "Alex, what are we going to do now that Cropsy has got Alyssa? I bet he has Belle, Natalie, Chelsea, and all the other girls by now. Including Clarissa! We are the only ones left!" Brynn said dramatically shaking my shoulders.

"Brynn calm down! I don't know! What we need to do is look for help. We need to scream for help and maybe someone will realize what's happening and come look for us." I said calm and orderly.

Brynn looked at me like I was the craziest woman on earth. "I'm going to go look for the girls." She said. I looked at her sideways.

"Okay, let me come with you…" I said.

Natalie's POV

I woke up out of nowhere. I noticed that I was in a lit up room with all the other girls. I was with Belle, Clarissa, Tori, Alyssa, Valerie, Gaby, Candace, Jenna, and Priya.

There was only one problem. Brynn, Alex, and Chelsea weren't even there! I couldn't even speak because someone taped up my mouth and the rest of the girls too.

Tori met my eye and widened her eyes as if to say," What happened?!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "So, almost all of us are here…except 2 girls" A voice said from the end of the room.

It was a guy, in his middle ages with a patch over his left eye, one arm, and an evil grin on his face. "I'm Cropsy, if you haven't noticed. Well, Cropsy's son who is following in his footsteps…" Cropsy said chuckling to himself.

"As you can see, I'm just here to help my father do what he always wanted to accomplish." He paused. "Take revenge for what 2 boys did to my dad." He finished.

He grabbed his really long and thick knife from the floor and raised it up over his shoulders. "Are you ready girls?" Cropsy said.

Alex's POV

Brynn and I walked for a really long time, until we came up across a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Should we go in?" I asked unsure. Brynn nodded, clearly she was scared but she was able to risk that.

We opened the door to the cabin and saw all the girls from our bunk with tape over their mouths. We also saw a guy with what Tori described as Cropsy.

"Well, welcome ladies. I'm Cropsy…the nightmare of your dreams. I've been expecting you." He said walking toward us.

Suddenly, another door opened and Chelsea appeared with a hatchet in her hand. She crept upon Cropsy and whacked him in the head. Cropsy fell to the floor.

Chelsea's POV

"Oh my god!" Brynn gasped.

I ran to the other girls and untied them. I felt proud. Belle ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Chelsea, are you okay?" Belle asked worriedly.

I nodded, confidently. The other girls ran to me too and hugged me.

"Guys, watch out!" Alex yelled. Cropsy was right behind them. Belle kicked him hard and I grabbed the hatchet and hit him hard. Tori punched him in the face and Brynn pushed him to the floor. All of us safely got out of the cabin and got back safely to Camp Lakeview, with the help of the Pennsylvania State Troopers! 


End file.
